My Shakespeare
by Danica Napier
Summary: Charlie Weasley is back in England for a couple days to join his family in the Order. It's supposed to be a brief visit, so he can go back to Romania, and to his dragons. But it seems that one Muggle is making it very hard to do so. CW/OC, slight RL/NT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my newest fanfic about Charlie Weasley/OC! Hope you like!**

The name's Charlie Weasley, and I'm a dragonologist. I absolutely love dragons. There were no creatures as fascinating as them. Fierce, yet beautiful and graceful.

But when I joined the Order of the Phoenix, I had to go back to England. I apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters.

"Charlie!" Ron cried, hugging me happily.

"Hey Ronnie," I laughed, using Fred and George's pet name for him. Ron scowled, and brought over a pretty, bushy haired girl.

"This is Hermione Granger," Ron said adoringly, though the girl was oblivious to my brother's love sick tone.

"Hello," she said politely, holding out her hand. I shook it and greeted her back.

Then I saw my brother's best friend, Harry Potter. "Harry!" Ron shouted. "Come 'ere!"

"Hey Harry," I said.

"Hi," Harry said shyly, and stole a quick glance at Ginny, my younger sister. He smiled, and so did she. They both blushed when they realized that I noticed.

"Charles!" I turned around and immediately found myself being hugged by my best friend from Hogwarts, Nymphadora Tonks. She was a Hufflepuff, and I was a Gryffindor. But we were still close.

"Tonks!" She pulled away from me and grinned.

"Long time no see, dragon boy," she teased.

"It's been a while," I said wistfully. "So how've you been?"

"Good. I'm an Auror now," she said proudly.

"Awesome! How'd you manage to pass the Stealth and Tracking portion o' the test?" I asked.

"Don't even ask," she laughed. Then I noticed two men standing behind her. Sirius Black, the convicted and innocent murderer, who was her cousin, and Remus Lupin, a man that my father was fond of, who was also a werewolf. There was something in the way Lupin looked at Tonks that made me wanna ask Tonks if there was something between them.

"Uh, hey," I said, shaking Sirius's hand.

"Wotcher," he said in a badly imitated Tonks voice. She slapped her cousin's arm.

"Hello," Lupin said.

"Hi," I said. Then I faced all of them again. "You're all in the Order too?"

"Yes we are, Charlie boy," Sirius grinned cheekily. I grimaced at another one of Tonks's nicknames for me

"I'm gonna kill you Tonks!" I shouted, and I chased her out of the room, leaving Sirius and Lupin behind.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tonks and I caught up. We laughed for hours when Tonks told me about her Auror training, and about some stories of when Sirius and Remus were in Hogwarts. After all, they were the Marauders, the greatest pranksters of all time. But I couldn't help but notice her blush whenever she said Lupin's name.<p>

"So, you got a girly-friend over in Romania?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"Nah, what about you? You know, I think Lupin likes you," I said. She flushed.

"I don't think anyone like him would like me," she said quietly.

"Tonks! Don't doubt yourself! And you don't see the way he looks at you," I reminded her.

"Well, yeah. But he's Sirius's best mate! They were in their third year when we were born!"

"You know what, I think you should stop worrying and snog him already!" I grinned.

"Snog who already?" Sirius asked, walking into the room with a full glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. Remus was beside him, his expression unreadable.

"No one," Tonks said quickly, not looking at Lupin.

"You don't have to stop your conversation because two old men arrived," Lupin said quietly, but jokingly. Tonks didn't get it.

"You're not old!" she almost shouted.

"Thirteen years, Nymphadora," he said, then took a sip of Butterbeer.

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked. Sirius and I snickered. She gave us a death glare.

"I happen to think Nymphadora is a beautiful name," Remus said cheekily, which surprised me until I remembered that he was a Marauder.

"Of course, it's wonderful!" Tonks squealed in a girly pitch. Then she looked out the window. "Ooh, the moon's so bright!"

Lupin looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's time for me to go."

"Why?" Tonks asked. I wondered if she knew that he was a werewolf.

"Just another night in my paradise," he said bitterly. He started walking away when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Moony! Just take the Wolfsbane and stay here," he said.

Remus looked appalled. "No way Padfoot! I'm endangering everybody here!"

I could see why Tonks liked him. I instantly admired him.

"It's just us! Everybody went to the Burrow for the night," Sirius reminded him.

"Fine," Lupin grumbled. "But if I get close to hurting anybody, get out of here, or kill me if necessary."

"I don't think it's necessary. Now hurry up!" Sirius snapped, pushing him into the nearest room.

All three of us shuddered when we heard Lupin's yells and groans from the bedroom.

"I think he's done transforming," Sirius said, looking at all of us. "Now who wants to see the beast that lies within Remus Lupin?"

"Is that safe?" I asked.

"Of course, Charlie boy. Remus took his potion," Sirius said. I threw a pointed look at Tonks, who giggled.

We all walked slowly towards the door. Then Sirius opened the door so fast, a breeze ruffled my hair. Nothing in my life could've prepared me for what I saw next. I expected werewolves to look like actual wolves. How wrong I was.

A werewolf was a mix of human and wolf. Lupin's torso was skinnier than ever, and you could easily see his ribs. His face was unrecognizable, with a snout that looked painful to grow every month. His fingers were long and had claws. You could see every one of his veins through his skin. But his eyes, even though they were a different color, were the same kind ones that Remus actually had.

Tonks cried out when she saw him. Next to her, where Sirius was supposed to be, was a large black dog. Sirius bounded up to Lupin, and they had an intense play fight. If Remus didn't have his human mind, he could've easily killed the dog.

The moonlight shone through the window, hitting Remus. He howled, and it was the longest and most sorrowful moment of my life.

Sirius turned into a human again, and walked us out of the door hurriedly.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"You don't wanna know," said Sirius. They heard slashing and ripping from the other room.

"A frenzy," I stated, remembering it from a book I read.

"Pretty much. We should try going to sleep now," Sirius suggested. We obliged, though Tonks seemed to linger near the bedroom that trapped Lupin.

"C'mon Tonksy," I coaxed gently. I held out my arm, and she took it gratefully, but not before listening to another sad howl.

**Ok, so this chapter doesn't have my OC, but next chapter will, which I'll try posting before I leave for the movies with my friend Redaqua1 today! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, hope you like! I really don't have much to say, so I'm going right to the story now!**

The next morning, I was woken by a yell. I ran downstairs, wand in hand. Then I saw Sirius walk out of the bedroom with Remus limping beside him. I put my wand down.

I jumped when Tonks appeared next to me. "Remus, you look awful! You're all beat up!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Sirius snickered, and I smirked, because Lupin's face turned as red as Ron when Hermione let alone walked into the same room as him.

"Oi, let's eat breakfast! Merlin I'm starving! It's Azkaban all over again!" Sirius barked. I followed him into the kitchen after Tonks and Lupin.

"Hey guys, wanna do something today?" I asked.

"Like what?" Tonks asked, interested.

"Uh, I don't know. Go see a play or something. And you can come too Sirius. I don't think a lot of people go to plays on weekdays," I said.

"Okay!" he said brightly. Remus looked unsure.

"What play?" he asked. "Is there any Shakespeare?"

"Uh, wait a sec." I took the paper out of my pocket. Romeo and Juliet was at five o'clock tonight. "Romeo and Juliet, anyone?"

"Alright," said Remus happily. "That's a good one."

"Yeah!" Tonks piped up, changing her hair to a bright blue.

"Well, I gotta go home for a little while, to visit Mum and Dad, so I'll apparate here at 4:30, alright?" I asked.

"Okay. We've got ourselves a plan," Lupin said. And with that, I apparated home.

* * *

><p>"We should apparate a couple blocks away, it is a Muggle theatre," I said.<p>

"Ugh, walking," Sirius scowled. Tonks pouted. They really were cousins, and Blacks at that.

"Oh please, a little fresh air will do you some good, Padfoot," Remus said.

"'Course it will," Sirius muttered.

We arrived in the theatre, and to our surprise, we were the only ones there.

"Guess this place isn't very busy," Tonks said, looking around.

"Hello!" a voice behind me said cheerfully. We all jumped and turned around, startled. Right in front of me was a girl with violet-blue hair, big green eyes, and pale white skin dappled delicately with freckles around her nose. She was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand. "Charlie Weasley."

"Beatrice Emilia Shakespeare," she said boldly, shaking my hand lightly.

"Is that your real last name?" I asked.

"No," she admitted. "But it's my middle name. I hate my last name."

"What is it?" I was curious.

"Smith," she muttered. I could see why she didn't like it. It was so common compared to her full name.

"Um, are there anymore people coming?" Tonks asked.

"Probably not. Most people just don't enjoy a good play anymore," Beatrice said.

"That's too bad," I said, earning a smile from her.

"Thanks," she said. She looked up at the clock, which read 4:57. "Well, I better get ready. See ya after."

"Alright, thanks," I said hurriedly, and I took a seat in the third row, on the outside, next to Tonks, who was in between me and Sirius. Lupin looked a little disappointed. Sirius and I shared a knowing glance.

The lights turned off suddenly, and I shifted to face the stage fully. Beatrice walked to the center of the stage, in the spotlight. I gaped at her for a minute. No one had ever made me feel like I was going mad like this before. Could I possibly like her? No, I only just met her. And she's a Muggle, it's much too dangerous when we're in the middle of the second wizarding war.

After two wonderful hours of watching Beatrice and another actor, who I was slightly jealous of, perform, the play ended. I clapped loudest of all. They bowed, and before she walked off the stage, I caught her green eyes one last time before the curtain closed.

"So, shall we go home now?" Tonks asked everybody.

"Wait!" Beatrice came running down the aisle towards us. She skidded to a stop and flipped her violet-blue hair out of her hair before she continued. "I just want to thank you for coming tonight. People just don't have a taste for the classics anymore."

"It's a shame," I said before I thought. "But your performance was good."

"Thanks," she replied joyfully. "Well, I don't want to keep you guys, so I'll see you around someday."

"Alright. Someday," I said, heading towards the door. "Bye Beatrice."

"Bye," I heard her call out before the door closed.

"Interesting," Tonks said from behind me. I turned around to face her.

"What's interesting?" I asked.

"You got to know that Beatrice pretty well today. And you were polite, almost, gentlemanly," Tonks said.

"I'm hurt by that Nymph. I've always been a gentleman," I said.

"Of course you have," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

I managed to get by Mrs. Black without her shrieking bloody murder. But when Tonks apparated inside, Mrs. Black started screaming like there was no tomorrow. I covered my ears and laughed as Sirius covered his mother's portrait with the curtains, and Remus helped Tonks up from the ground.

"Can you ever get past the umbrella stand before you trip?" asked Sirius.

"Not really," Tonks grumbled as she dusted herself off.

I smiled. Typical clumsy Tonks.

That night, when I went to bed, I noticed that a violet-blue haired girl named Beatrice Emilia Shakespeare invaded my dreams of dragons.

**So what'd ya think? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for almost two months! I was waiting for reviews, and I finally got my first! Thank you FallenStarx3! Here's the long awaited third chapter! And you might've noticed the Lupin/Tonks goodness I've added in this story! Hehehe, my guilty pleasure! I can't help but put a bit of them in my stories! Plus, Tonks is Charlie's best friend anyway, so it's natural that he knows a bit about her love life! Anyway, the chapter! **

My stay in England was almost over. Then I could reunite with my beloved dragons. But of course, I'd miss my family. I didn't get vacations that often.

After my guard duty with Emmeline Vance, I went to Grimmauld Place. I knew that Tonks just got out of work, and I wanted to hang out with her before leaving again.

"Tonks!" I knocked on her bedroom door.

"What do you want Dragon Boy?" she asked. I could hear the humor in her voice and I smiled.

"You wanna walk around Muggle London?" I asked. She morphed her bubblegum pink spikes to long, dark blue and wavy hair.

"Sure." She bounced past me to the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius. Remus stood slightly behind him.

"Muggle London. We're gonna go window shopping," said Tonks happily. "You wanna come Remus?"

"No thank you. I'll keep Sirius company. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on your bonding," he said. Tonks and I gave each other a look. He talked so fancy that if he let you down, you wouldn't even notice. I took it as a no.

"Oh. Alright then. Let's go Charlie!" She took my arm. I tried to avoid Remus's slightly murderous look. Sirius winked at Tonks before I closed the door.

"Where to, Tonksidora?" I snickered at her new nickname. She gagged.

"Why me, Charlie boy? What'd I do to deserve such a horrid nickname?" she asked, falling onto her knees and pretending to cry.

"Because you do. And never grab my arm in front of Remus again. I swear, if looks could kill..." I trailed off and laughed at the expression on her face. It was a mixture of happiness, surprise and disbelief. "Let's just Apparate to Diagon Alley and go from there, 'kay?"

"Sounds good," she said, recovering from her shock. She Apparated first, leaving me behind. I scowled and Apparated too.

* * *

><p>After walking around for an hour, we decided to stop at a Muggle coffee shop. We both ordered mocha lattes. We were just sitting down, watching the people go by, occassionally puting up our fingers to rate peoples' looks.<p>

"Charlie Weasley?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Beatrice, wearing a dress that must've been from her childhood and a pair of faded jeans underneath. She smiled at me.

"Hiya Beatrice," I said, shaking her hand heartily.

"Wotcher!" Tonks said brightly.

"Fancy seeing you here! I was just walking around, enjoying my last few hours here before I go with my parents on vacation!" said Beatrice. I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "Mocha lattes?"

"You bet," I said, grinning widely. Tonks smiled smugly at me. I ignored it.

"Oh, I love your hair! Last time I saw you, you had pink, spiky hair!" Beatrice exclaimed, looking at Tonks's hair with fascination.

"Thanks! I'm Tonks." Tonks shook Beatrice's hand. "I already know your name."

"That's good," said Beatrice. We sat in awkward silence for a minute before I spoke up.

"So, where are you going on vacation?" I asked curiously.

"Romania. I have family there," said Beatrice. I grinned. _Yes! I might be able to see her while I'm there! _I thought to myself excitedly.

"That's awesome! I actually work there," I told her. She lit up.

"Oh my gosh! We might see each other!" She was jumping up and down in her seat. "When are you leaving?"

"Three days. What about you?"

"Four in the morning." She looked at her watch and she got out of her seat quickly. "I have to go. Gotta finish packing! I'll see you sometime Tonks! Bye Charlie!" She ran out of the coffee shop.

"Bye," I said, even though she already left. Tonks poked my arm, hard. "What was that for?"

"You like Beatrice," she stated emotionlessly. I was slightly worried until she jumped out of her seat and started doing a little victory dance. "You like Beatrice, you like Beatrice!"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "I do. Now c'mon, I bet there's a quiet, calm werewolf waiting for you at Grimmauld Place."

She blushed and we side-along Apparated in front of the old house. It started pouring so we rushed up the steps and into the dark house.

I went to the kitchen to get a cookie, and when I went to the living room, Tonks and Remus were reading books in front of the fire. Sirius was passed out on the floor, a glass of Firewhiskey in his right hand. I shook my head, grinning, and went upstairs to sleep.

**So, was it horrible? Or good? Please tell me your thoughts! If you really love this story, and you wanna see it updated faster, then please review! Thanks! **


End file.
